The spawn of the ferret
by VeelaBitches
Summary: "BECAUSE YOU'RE A MALFOY! There, happy now! My Father would not accept our friendship never mind the concept of us in a relationship because you're a fucking Malfoy!" (RATED: M FOR LANGUAGE & SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. This is my first Next-Gen story. I really love Rose/Scorpius as a couple, ScoRose & Tedtoire are my favourite next-gen pairings. **

**I also love the idea of Albus being in Slytherin because if will make a few certain Weasleys *Cough cough RON* that just because a person is in Slytherin does not mean they're a total wanker. **

**I**** wasn't sure about how long I wanted to make this as it is my first next-gen story so I decided to make it a quick 2CHAP book but as soon as I started writing I couldn't stop, I've already got some amazing ideas for these 2 so maybe i'll add extra chaps afterwards or else write another one (maybe even a Ted/Victoire one?) Anyways here you go!:) -Abi**

**Spawn of the ferret 1/2 **

He grabbed her hair. Gently tugging the long red curly locks making her tilt her head backwards to give him better access.

Rose held her breath as he switched his mouth from hers to her neck. She couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact but smiled as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

Scorpius had been separated from Albus at lunch as the usual stampede of teenage girls swarmed in to try and catch the heart of 'The Chosen Ones badass son'

Yes apparently just because Albus Potter was sorted into Slytherin he was apparently a badass, even though the rivalry between different houses at Hogwarts had long gone, it was sort of expected for the youngest son of the great Harry Potter destroyer of Voldemort to be in Gryffindor along with his older brother James.

Scorpius had simply rolled his eyes at these claims, him and Albus had gotten into their fair share of trouble over the years but Albus… a badass?.. No.

Anyways Scorpius had taken the sudden distraction of his best friend as a chance to have a little time to himself, maybe even capture a particular lady to drag with him.

As he walked down the great hall the red head in speaking caught his eye, laughing along to

something as she sat with her many Gryffindor cousins and 2 best friends.

Rose looked up and noticed him staring at her, flicking some of her curly red hair out of her face, she smiled at him.

Rose winked at him as he pointed his head towards the door, telling him she'd got the message.

And that's how they got here…

In a broom cupboard…

Snogging.

Obviously it wasn't the first time the pair had been in this scenario but it wasn't something they were both particularly proud of. Sneaking around acting like nothing was up when really they were secretly snogging the person everyone (family included)

expected them to hate.

"Scorpius…" Rose giggled as he kissed a very ticklish spot she had on her neck.

She could feel a grin spread on his handsome face as he put his head on her shoulder.

"Yes dear?" he smirked, lifting his head and locking his soft grey eyes with her bright sparkly light blue ones.

Rose signed contently, she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the bright blonde baby hairs he had on the back of his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine as she did so.

She then buried her head into his chest.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Rose

mumbled while Scorpius played with her long red curly locks that cascaded down her back.

"You should be asking yourself that question." He chuckled. "You're the one who wanted to keep it a secret, if it was my decision I'd have screamed it off the top of the astronomy tower quite a long time ago" he wasn't patronising her but spoke with such softness in his fairly strong rough Scottish accent, it surprised her.

She groaned suddenly feeling guilty and for some reason angry. "You know why I chose not to. My .."

Backing away slightly. Rose ran her hands through her now messy hair trying to untangle the knots their little encounter had caused.

"- I know, you're dad would go mental and hex me into oblivion. But honestly Rosie. Do you think he'd actually do that? If he saw you were happy with me, which I suspect you are?" He questioned her. Scorpius was straightening his school shirt and buttoning back up a few buttons she'd undone when Rose had noticed her own shirt was half buttoned, it was only when Rose had finished quickly fastening them back up correctly, leaving the first few undone, Did she turn her attention back to the blonde.

"Yes" She replied.

"Why?" Scorpius retorted, confusion replacing the fondness in his eyes.

"Because." Rose placed her hand on her hip.

"Because…-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A MALFOY! There happy now?! My Father would not accept our friendship never mind the concept of us being in a fucking relationship because you're a bloody Malfoy!"

Rose's eye were filled with both anger and upset at the thought that no matter what she chose, she would never be truly happy.

Clearly not sensing his secret girlfriends sadness Scorpius retaliated "Well it's not MY fault! I didn't ask to be born into the most hated family in the Wizarding World, did I?!" tugging roughly on his blonde locks as Rose had seen him do on many occasions when he got mad.

"I don't have a choice! We don't have a choice! It's already a big enough risk having Albus know about us-"

"He only knows about us because he caught us kissing! It's not like we actually told him!" Scorpius flung his arms into the air and clenched them into fists as he turned to face the wall of the broom cupboard, his eyes shut.

"Yeah which proves how one clumsy moment could get us caught" Rose pointed out, her voice softening slightly as she saw his reaction about how not being able to tell his best friend about the relationship and having Albus find out the way he did, hurt him.

"What is wrong with wanting to tell everyone that I love you?" Scorpius asked, his voice strained with trying to keep his emotions and temper under control.

"Well for one fact I could get disowned by my Dad Wait…What did you say?" Rose asked mid-sentence, her dark chocolate brown eyes were now wide.

Scorpius turned around to look at his girlfriend in confusion "What?"

"You.. You said you love me." Rose said slowly.

This fact didn't ease any of the confusion Scorpius' facial expression was showing "And….."

Rose's face broke out into a little shy smile, her cheek were now the signature Weasley red which caused the few light freckles she had along her nose and cheeks to stand out.

"You've never said that to me before." She replied softly.

Scorpius' face was suddenly clear of all confusion and his mouth was now opening and closing, making him resemble some sort of fish.

Rose giggled at his expression and Scorpius gave her his special lopsided smirk that he only ever showed her when they were alone. He slowly backed her up until her back was flat against the wall he'd been facing a few moments ago.

Rose tried not to blush even more as he put his muscular arms which were moulded from years of playing beater for the Slytherin quidditch team, either side of her head.

Scorpius leaned in until his nose was gently touching the tip of hers, like they were Eskimo kissing when he finally spoke softly in that sexy Scottish accent of his.

"Because I've been too nervous to say it to you. But I do, and I know I've loved you right from the moment you stepped on my foot when we were waiting to get sorted in first year and said 'You must be the spawn of the Ferret"

They both laughed at the memory of how they had first met.

Rose sighed, smirking slightly "My Dad had told me on the platform how I shouldn't get too friendly with you, my Mother, scolded him for it of course."

Scorpius smirked as he imagined the tall, muscular Ron Weasley getting shouted at by his quite small and kind but nevertheless frightening-when-angry, wife Hermione Weasley.

"How come Daddy's princess ignored his advice and spoke to the big bad wolf" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrow with a cocky expression on his face.

Rose scoffed "Big bad wolf? Really Scorp?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pressed some of his body weight on her, pressing her harder against the wall.

"Yes Rosie, now answer the question" as he began to play with her hair.

He gently tugged a long red curl so she would voluntarily tilt her head. Brushing the rest of her hair off of her shoulder he began to place gentle kisses along her neck making her skin tingle and left Rose wanting more.

She whimpered as he broke the connection between his lips and her skin and smirked at the effect he had on her.

Two could play at that game, Rose thought as she slid her arms around his neck. She leaned forwards making sure there was space for him to see just a little cleavage, enough to tease him and not look like a desperate slut (even though he is her boyfriend so why should he care?)

Scorpius' eyes lit up in realization to what she was doing. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

He leaned forwards, lips brushing lightly against her ear "Answer the question babe." he muttered before kissing the soft spot behind her ear.

Rose's breathing hitched. She reached up onto her tiptoes so she could whisper into his ear.

"First of all my Dad never told me not to talk to you, he just said not to get 'too' friendly with you. Plus I thought you were sorta cute. I mean c'mon you had the whole 'Sexy Scottish Lad' act down to a T"

Scorpius laughed "The whole 'Sexy Scottish Lad' ain't an act, me wee lassy." His hands trailed up her leg, before grabbing her behind the knees then using the pressure between him and the wall to his advantage and hitching her thighs around his lean, tones torso.

Rose looked at him through her eyelashes, her eyes glinting with mischief before cocking her head to the side and squeezing her legs around his hips playfully.

"You sure about that?"

Scorpius, deciding to play along with the game she had created, smirked sexily.

"Why don't we find out?" Not bothering to try and cover up the real strength of his accent before connecting his lips to hers….

The two were panting heavily, Rose's back still against the wall and her legs wrapped around Scorpius' torso. Both were missing various clothing.

"Scorpius…" she said softly, still breathing heavily.

"Hmmm?" Scorpius responded. His forhead was against her, his eyes shut.

"Lets tell them" Rose began to play with the hair on the back of his head like she always did.

Scorpius' eyes shot open. "Really? What about your dad, your family" he looked at her with so much concern in his eyes her heart almost melted.

Rose smiled then leaning in and kissing him passionately. "I don't care"

Scorpius blinked.. weren't they just arguing a few hours ago about how they couldn't tell anyone because of how her father would react?

"What?" he frowned slightly, not understanding.

Rose tightened her grip around his neck.

"I. Don't. Care. All I know is that you love me and I love you. More than anything. Of course I love my family but I can't do this" she motioned to the position the pair was in "Or this" Rose leaned forwards and kissed him gently but lovingly on the lips. "with any of them."

"But I-"

Rose interrupted "No, I was wrong. I've realised that in the end I would only have two choices, either standing up to my father and telling him that we're in a relationship or.. Losing you."

She frowned slightly at the thought of not being with him. "And I couldn't lose you. I love you too much to ever lose you. `

Scorpius did her favourite lopsided grin and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Just to let you know, you could never lose me. Even if it meant letting you marry someone else and me being your bit on the side. I love you Rosie.

"I love you too Scorp"

"When should we tell them then?" Scorpius grinned at the thought of being able to hold her hand in the corridors and kiss her freely whenever he liked without the worry of being caught by any of her family members (AND THERE WAS A LOT OF THEM)

"Well we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow anyways, so maybe I could quickly send my parents an owl telling them to meet us in The Three Broomsticks at around one-ish?" Rose suggested.

"Sure, the sooner the better" Scorpius smiled, kissing her.

"Tomorrow then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so originally this chapter was also going to have the meeting in The Three Broomsticks in aswell. But then I accidentally got a little bit caught up writing and realised that it is nearly midnight and I have to be up early tomorrow so I've had to cut it short. **

**I'm actually really enjoying writing this story so I think I might carry it on, you never know;)**

*Tap! Tap! Tap!*

"Ron"

No reply…

"RON!"

Ron opened one eye slowly, groaned before rolling over in their king-size bed.

"RONALD WEASLEY GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED AND GO SEE WHAT THAT NOISE IS!" Hermione demanded, her wild curly brown hair and her half open eyes taking away some of the effect.

Ron mumbled something inappropriate to his wife which caused her to literally push him out of bed.

"Alright! Okay! Im going, don't get your thongs in a twist love"

"Shut up and go downstairs" Hermione huffed. Sitting up and folding her arms watching her groggy husband shuffle his way downstairs in nothing but his Chudley Cannon boxers.

A few moments later the scruffy red haired male had returned and threw something thin and rectangular on the bed.

"Bloody owls, at this time of night!" Ron ranted.

Hermione frowned and reached forward for the thing he'd threw on the bed.

A letter? Who in the name of Merlin would be sending letters at this time of ni-.. Morning?!

"It looks like Rose's writing" Hermione's frown deepened as she begun to think of reasons why her daughter would be sending owls this late.

"Well don't just sit there and panic about it, open it!" Ron said as he climbed back into bed, wrapping the covers tightly around him to protect him from the cold air.

"Ooo look who's getting their thongs in a twist now" Hermione teased as her husband impatience grew.

"Mione.."

"Okay I'll open it" She laughed light-heartedly before opening the brown sealed envelope.

Quickly scanning the page Hermione turned to her husband who was now wide awake and looking at her expectantly.

"Rose wants us to meet her at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 1pm" She informed her beloved redhead.

Now it was Ron's turn to frown "Why…?"

Hermione scanned the page again.

"All it says is that she has something to tell us." Hermione shrugged and passed the obviously rushed letter to him then settled back down into her pillow.

Ron leaned back against the headboard and read the letter for himself.

"Wonder what it is" he mused, starting to worry and expecting the worst. Deciding he was just being stupid, Ron snuggled back into bed.

Hermione, sensing her husbands sudden panic decided to test his boundaries. "Hey she might be pregnant?"

Ron bolted upright, his ginger eyebrows nearly shooting off his forehead "WHAT?! MY Rosie? MY little girl, knocked up?!"

Hermione failed to stop herself. Her stomach was hurting and she had tears pouring down her cheeks from laughing so hard at her husbands reaction.

"Oh please Ron this is ROSE we're talking about! She's way too sensible to get pregnant while still in school and plus she hasn't even got a boyfriend."

Ron relaxed and exhaled the breath he never realised he'd been holding. Only to get attacked by a fairly hard stuffed pillow.

"Arghh! 'Mione whatcha doin'?!" Ron asked whilst waving his arms around head trying to defend himself.

Putting her pillow back in its place, she glared at her husband.

"That's for all the MY's you kept exclaiming. Yes you helped make her but I don't recall you carrying EITHER of our children for 9months or being on the receiving end of the none stop cravings for their horrible eating habbits they just happened to pick up from their Father" Hermione ranted.

Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione always complained about his (and his childrens) never ending desire for food and quite disgusting table manners (This is something his children were lucky NOT to inherit). But he knew that at the end of the day she loved him and their kids more than the world, flaws included.

"Ron?" Hermione asked softly a couple of seconds after he had closed his eyes.

"Mhmm?" he responded.

"I'm not tired anymore.."

Ron opened one eye to peek at his beautiful wife who was looking at him with a kind of guilty yet sultry expression.

"What do you wanna do then?"

Suddenly Ron felt the pressure of her weight as she straddled him.

Biting her lip seductively, She brushed a piece of brown curly hair behind her ear.

"I have an idea." Hermione stated followed by a passionate kiss before squeezing both her thighs and putting a little extra pressure in the place she was headed for.

OoOo

Hermione was curled up next to her husband who had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, both of them trying to regain their normal breathing pace.

Ron smirked slightly she looked up at him, the love and devotion showing in his blue eyes as they locked onto her own kind dark brown ones.

"I've got to say, this is probably the best part of having both kids away at Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed and she let out a little giggle as she snuggled into her husbands embrace.

"Hmm definitely the best part" She murmured as they both drifted off to sleep.

**I don't like being a pest for reviews but PLEAAASE just 1 or 2 reviews… wouldn't hurt to dream would it? Really appreciating all the views, thankyou!**

**-Kaii night!xoxo**

**P.S I have a Pottermore account (I'm a Gryffindor ^-^) So if any of you have one aswell add me please :)**

**Username : SnitchWave15168. **


End file.
